


The First and Last Time

by Vicky_Strife



Series: DBH Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No Aftercare, Office Blow Jobs, Pining, Self-Hatred, Subdrop, Subspace, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: There's an interesting rumor in the DPD.





	The First and Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on tumblr: "size queen gavin heard through the grapevine that hank has a huge cock and now he is THIRSTY and will do pretty much anything to get his hands (and more) on it. Hank is surprised when gavin shows up at his door, but hey, sex is nice so why the hell not, right?"
> 
> And well, how could I not write that?

Rumors exist in every workplace.

The DPD is no exception to that. And of course, most rumors are of sexual nature.

Captain Fowler is always angry because his wife cheated on him.

Officer Chen is secretly dating Chris’ sister.

Lieutenant Anderson has a huge cock.

Gavin can’t remember exactly when he heard this last one but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since. And he _might _have taken a look, as discreetly as possible, at his superior’s bulge.

But since the Lieutenant is always wearing his long, hideous shirts over what can only be called grandpa pants, Gavin couldn’t confirm the rumor.

Which only frustrated him more. And in turn, made him even more aggressive than usual.

Since he had been secretly lusting after the man for a long time already, this new piece of knowledge didn’t help _at all_.

Big, tall, kind _and _hung like a horse?

Fuckin’ unfair, that’s what it is.

So Gavin kept nagging at him every chance he got. Taunting him about his alcoholism, his clothes, his hair; everything he could mock he did, trying his absolute best to get a rise out of him.

Anderson only ignored him, throwing sad, disinterested glares that made Gavin tremble with rage.

The thing is, he knows what happened to his son. Everyone in the precinct does.

He is just selfish enough to think he can bring the Lieutenant back to his old self, the local hero all of Detroit admired.

The man who didn’t hesitate to rush in and save Gavin when he had been shot in a hostage situation, carrying him out to safety as he repeated _I got you, Reed, you’re gonna be ok, just hang on_.

Gavin was drifting in and out of consciousness at the time but he can still remember those strong arms holding him close.

In the darkest hours of the night, when his resolve crumbles, he touches himself to that memory.

Imagines the same arms holding him up against a wall as he’s being fucked hard, his back and thighs and ass hurting in all the best ways.

Imagines Anderson praising him, cooing at him, telling him how good he can take it.

And when his hand his covered in cum, Gavin _hates _himself. And the anger returns, until he gives in again, and hates himself again, and again, and again.

It’s a never-ending circle.

One Gavin has to break, before _he _breaks.

Right before the end of his shift one night, when most of the officers were either patrolling the streets or at home, he notices the Lieutenant standing up to go the restroom.

It’s risky, and Gavin’s leg is jumping up and down under his desk with anxiety, but he needs to try.

He doesn’t have a plan, doesn’t even know what he’s gonna do as he impulsively gets up to follow him.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that welcomes him when he opens the door of the men’s restroom.

The Lieutenant at the first urinal, feet spread wide and head thrown back toward the ceiling with a frown on his face, no doubt still hungover.

Gavin closes the door automatically and swallows.

The rumor is true.

Anderson glances at him from the corner of his eye and frowns for a very valid reason: Gavin is still frozen in front of the sinks, very blatantly staring at his cock. “What’s gotten into you, Reed?” His low drawl is enough to make Gavin’s blood boil over.

Anderson shakes his dick when he’s done pissing and Gavin’s mouth falls slightly open. He’s never been that hungry.

The Lieutenant finally recognizes the look in his coworker’s eyes as he tucks himself back in. He gives the shorter man a once-over, squinting, making sure he read him right and Gavin feels himself growing harder under his scrutiny.

He still doesn’t know what to say or do.

“Jesus, Reed, what’s wrong with you? You can’t look at me like that, we’re at work, for fuck’s sake.”

The words hurt but they’re not entirely full of rejection so Gavin clings to that tiny opening like his life depends on it.

He takes a few steps forward, nails digging into the meat of his palms, struggling to look Anderson in the face. When he finally speaks, his voice is raw and he almost shouts the words like a challenge.

Like a insult.

“Let me suck you off.”

Anderson’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

Gavin snarls, “You’re hard of hearing, old man?! I said let me suck you off!”

“What the fuck…” The Lieutenant runs a hand through his silver hair, processing, weighing the pros and cons. Or more probably, thinking of the gentlest way to push Gavin away or have him tested for Red Ice.

Reed braces himself for it.

But the ‘no fuckin’ way!’ never comes. Hank suddenly bursts out laughing before shaking his head, like he can’t believe it, and _good, that makes two of them_. “So, that’s why you’ve been an insufferable pain in the ass, all that time? You’ve been wanting me, Reed?”

Gavin blushes furiously, looking down and away.

Hank nods. “Well, you might wanna change your flirting tactics.” He comes closer to Gavin and lays a hand on his shoulder, bowing his head to meet his gaze. “You sure you want this, kid?”

The tender nickname and touch makes Gavin fall to his knees, startling Hank.

“Yes,” he breathes, slipping into that mindstate he both loves and hates. “Yes.”

“Christ.” Anderson looks around nervously, scratching his forehead as he thinks. “I must still be drunk but fuck it, okay, let’s do it. But not in the middle of the room, c’m’here.” He grabs Gavin by the collar of his brown leather jacket and hauls him effortlessly into one of the stalls before locking the door.

Gavin’s dick twitches at the ease with which he’s being manhandled, swooning slightly. His heart is beating like he’s been chasing a criminal for miles and he cannot believe this is actually happening.

Hank takes so much space in the stall, his belly almost pushes Reed into the door, _and he fucking loves it_.

The older man clears his throat, slightly embarrassed. “Fuck, it’s cramped in here. So, uh… How- how do you wanna do it?”

Reed smirks and pushes the Lieutenant backward until he’s forced to sit on the toilet lid. Gavin takes place between his fat thighs and spreads them open, not resisting the urge to grab at the abundant flesh as he does. Fuck, he hopes he’s gonna get crushed by them at some point.

He’s gonna do everything in his power to make that happen.

He unbuttons his superior’s pants and pulls down the zipper, delighted to see he’s already half-hard.

“So you can still get it up. Very impressive.”

“There you are,” Hank laughs as he swats the side of Gavin’s head. Part of Reed thinks he did it with a hint of affection. “Thought a cat got your tongue or something.” He drags his thumb across Gavin’s bottom lip. “How’bout you put that foul mouth to better use, now, mmh?”

He’s looking down at him, smiling just so that the gap between his teeth is showing, blue eyes dark and hazy, and really, Gavin can only obey. He moans when Hank presses him into his crotch before he can, patience running thin.

Gavin takes him in his mouth with all the want he’s been repressing for the past _years_, sucking and twisting his tongue expertly as he relishes the salty taste of sweat and musk. “Fuck, Reed, you’re really good at this…” Hank curses and tightens the hand curled around the back of Gavin’s neck.

Gavin growls, annoyed by the way the praise gets under his skin like nothing else. His jaw is already starting to ache at the stretch and he wonders if he’s gonna be able to swallow him. But Hank keeps complimenting him as he pets his short brown hair, and it doesn’t leave Reed any choice, he just wants to be _good _and hear more of these grunts.

So he takes a deep breath in before leaning forward, swallowing Hank’s cock down to the hilt, until his forehead is pressed flush against the Lieutenant’s gut and his eyes are prickling. “Holy shit,” Hank pants, hips twitching upward and hand reflexively tugging on Reed’s hair, adding more tears to his eyes.

Gavin has to pull out and cough when his vision starts swimming. Hank is immediately there to stroke his cheek and ground him. “Hey, you wanna stop, you stop, ok?” There’s real care in his gaze and it makes Reed see red.

He wants him to use him until he can’t speak for days, to hold him in place until he’s choking on his cock.

Rough he can take. Sweet makes him want to crawl out of his own skin.

He snarls as he bats Anderson’s hand away, taking him back into his mouth and frantically opening his jeans to pull himself out. He starts jerking himself off, trying not to think about what he’s doing, with whom, and where.

Hank’s gravelly voice shuts that dark line of thought. “Not gonna lie, Reed, if I had known all it took for you to shut up was some cock, I would have given it to you sooner…”

Gavin raises an eyebrow to glare at him but the man derails his aggression once more, stroking the scar on his nose with his index finger. “Pretty boy…” Reed flinches and closes his eyes, whimpering.

No one has ever called him that.

Anderson continues, apparently hellbent on ruining him.

“So good for me… Shit, you feel amazing.” Gavin pumps himself faster, drool dripping from his chin. He feels like he’s floating, throat wielding easily when Hank slowly thrusts into him. “God, yes!” he exclaims as Gavin weakly rubs his face into his lower belly, working his muscles around him. His big thighs squeezes his head, hard. “Shit, kid, I’m gonna-”

Gavin has half a mind to grab Anderson’s love handles to keep him from pulling out.

The older man comes with a curse, warm cum dribbling down Reed’s throat, and that’s what pushes him over the edge too; he paints his fist and the toilet tiles with translucent white stripes, riding his high till the very last drop.

Hank pushes him off him and Gavin gasps like a drowning man, the rush of oxygen making him dizzy. He can’t feel his legs.

Anderson is panting too, slumped on the toilet, looking down at Reed like he’s the eighth wonder of the world and the shorter man basks in the attention, a flush creeping up the V-neck of his t-shirt.

He’s so out of it he even _smiles _up at Hank, a _real _smile, not his usual condescending smirk. Anderson stares at him in surprise before he leans forward to grab some paper and wipe Gavin’s shiny lips. “Fuck me, who knew you could be adorable.”

Gavin’s eyes flutter shut and he rubs his nose against Hank’s wrist like a cat. Something he will loathe himself for, in a few hours. “Uh, wow, ok,” Hank chuckles, “You’re creeping me out here a little bit, Reed, you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, da-” Gavin shuts his mouth so fast his teeth click.

He almost said it.

Hank frowns at him, before pulling him up to his feet. Gavin wavers so much on his legs that the Lieutenant ends up sitting him on the toilet, making him pout. “Alright, uh, how about you clean up and just… stay there for a while, take it easy, mmh? I’ll go first, so it’s not suspicious.”

Gavin nods after a short lag. Hank quickly wipes himself clean and buttons up his pants.

One last concerned glance and he leaves without a word.

Gavin stays, staring blankly at the dirty tiles between his shoes. He feels as disgusting as them. Cold and loneliness seep into his bones, weighing him down.

He buries his face into his shaking hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A wild bad ending appears! Poor Gavin, too kinky for Hank...


End file.
